Nama, Status dan Perasaan
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/ Sekedar garis takdir yang direncanakan untukku. Untuk aku yang terjebak di antara arti nama, status dan perasaan. Karena aku tahu yang digariskan tak selalu sama. Dan aku sangat berbeda.


_**Nama, Status, Perasaan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Firuri Ryuusuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Peringatan: AU, Typo(s), semi-OOC, berlatar Kekaisaran Romawi 10 M dengan semua istilah dan penyesuaian di dalamnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Different Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Di sinilah aku di antara arti sebuah nama, status dan perasaan ...**_

_Arti Nama_

Kucoba sekali lagi memejamkan mata, menutup manikku, menyamarkan teriakan seorang pria yang memanggilku dari jauh sambil menunggangi kuda hitamnya. Pria itu, Gradivus Andreifontes Ares, _Centurion Legion Felix IX_. Betapa suara beratnya menggema di riuh pertempuran kali ini. Bukannya hilang, teriakan itu semakin menggema memanggil namaku, berbaur bersama segala bunyi yang diperdengarkan kala detik-detik menanti hasil.

Seakan semuanya melambat, bahkan gerakan kelopakku yang terangkat bagaikan menanti surya bersinar. Perlahan semuanya terlihat, perlahan semuanya disuguhkan di hadapanku siang ini. Sungguh pemandangan menakjubkan—bagi Ares yang kusaksikan ia mengayunkan tempaan besi tajam miliknya mengakhiri peperangan di atas kuda. Tanpa ampun menghabisi sisa-sisa pasukan barbar yang kali ini menjadi penghalang kami memperluas _imperium_.

Tak berarti banyak bagiku, perang kali ini tak ubahnya seperti terpaan udara. Terasa namun tak berarti banyak, mudah dilupakan dan berlalu begitu saja. Mungkin taktik yang kuciptakan—bersama Ares—diubah tiap pertempuran, mungkin _maniples_ yang kami gunakan tak sama, mungkin senjata yang kami bawa tak selalu _ballista_. Tapi, yang aku tahu ranah yang kami pijak kering atau beraroma lembab khas sabana—sebelum kami yang mulai. Jika itu telah terjadi maka ranah itu sekarang menjadi basah, hitam dan anyir. Selalu.

Ares melompat turun dari Quintus—kuda hitam miliknya—berjalan ke arahku. "Apa kau selalu melakukan hal bodoh ini?" Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Tak sadarkah kau arti namamu, Promakhos?" lanjutnya.

Aku hapal benar dua kalimat tanyanya barusan. Dia mengawali dua pertanyaan itu sejak pertempuran besar di pantai utara Gallia, wilayah perbatasan yang rawan pemberontakkan. Sejak kami ditugaskan berdua, Gradivus Andreifontes Ares dan Promakhos Athena Varvakeion dalam satu status yang sama. _Centurion_, perwira tinggi pemimpin _centuries_. Dan ia selalu mengulanginya di setiap pertempuran yang kami lalui berdua. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa ia selalu menanyakan hal itu tiap kali melihatku tak bergerak kala pertempuran hampir usai, tidakkah ia bosan? Bukan tanpa risiko, aku paham kebiasaanku ini bisa berujung ajal.

Bruk. Dia melempar tubuh salah satu pasukan barbar tepat di bawah kakiku. Matanya terarah pada busur panah yang digenggam mayat tanpa kepala tersebut. "Anak panahnya beracun, dan diarahkan tepat di lehermu," ujarnya tanpa intonasi berarti.

Jadi ini maksud tindakannya, sungguh baik sekali. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dalam hati. Dan kebahagian itu bisa datang di keadaan terironis sekalipun.

Masih di sini, di hadapan pria yang kini merapikan surai kebiruannya. Helaian yang biasanya mencuat ke belakang itu kini tampak klimis dan berantakan entah karena keringat atau percikan darah mangsanya. Itu semua karena Ares tak pernah menggunakan pelindung kepala, memperlihatkan diri yang sesungguhnya. Gradivus Andreifontes Ares—pemimpin pasukan pembunuh manusia—itulah namanya.

"Maukah kaumemberitahu arti namaku?" balasku hampir di setiap dua pertanyaan khususnya terlontar. Kali ini aku bubuhkan senyuman kecil—dengan memberanikan diri menatap garis mata elang dengan batu obdisian kelam miliknya.

Ia tak menjawab dan berlalu begitu saja, sama—segalanya sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia pasti pergi menuju tenda pribadinya di hutan tak jauh dari tempat kami bertempur. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung tak lagi memandangnya. Meninggalkanku dengan pedang kesayangan di genggaman, pedang dengan ukiran namaku dalam huruf latin, pedang yang kini dihiasi cairan merah kental yang mulai mengering.

Aku bersama ratusan _legioner_ yang meregang nyawa tak tertata. Kukira mereka telah merelakan nyawa untuk _imperium_, rela meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang berdoa. Rela untuk menemui ajal bersama kekejaman, kesakitan dan darah rekan yang tergenang. Rela menjemput kematian demi kemenangan dan kejayaan.

Mungkin mereka bangga dikenal sebagai _legioner_ yang tewas di medan perang, tentu dengan raga penuh luka, mata masih terbuka atau terkadang bibir menganga. Teriakan mereka masih terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu, teriakan semangat atau—penderitaan mengetahui malaikat maut yang mendekat.

Aku tersenyum, melepas pelindung kepalaku perlahan, menunduk dan berdoa untuk mereka. _Legioner_ yang telah bersamaku—dan Ares melaksanakan tugas _imperium_, berdiri tegap di bawah perintah kami berdua.

"Promakhos Athena Varvakeion—pemimpin wanita Varvakeion." Suara itu, kuyakin itu suara Ares di belakangku. Kukira ia telah sampai di tenda, melakukan kebiasaannya sejak satu tahun ini bersamaku. Ternyata Ares memberikan aksi yang berbeda saat ini, menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan jawaban yang tentu sejak kecil kuketahui—tetap saja aku ingin dia mengucapkannya.

Masih di sini, di sabana hutan pinus Provinsi Sequana, aku berdiri menyadari Ares benar-benar melangkah pergi. Dengan pasukan yang masih tersisa, mereka mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa kawannya untuk dipendam dalam tanah. Tentu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, namun kini Ares membuka suara sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku. Ares yang hampir kukira berlidah beku hingga tak mempunyai selera untuk berbicara, selain hal yang menurutnya berguna. Dan kurasakan ada emosi yang membuncah mengetahui frasa jawabannya barusan. Senang.

Seperti yang diucapkan Ares, arti namaku adalah Athena pemimpin wanita Varvakeion. Bukankah ini semua sesuai?

_Status_

Tak lama lagi, aku bersama Ares dan pasukan yang tersisa akan kembali—ke _Imperium Romanum_—menuju Kekaisaran Romawi yang aku rindukan. Setelah satu bulan melaksanakan kewajiban, mengemban tugas statusku.

Setelah membersihkan diri dalam berbagai arti, aku kembali mengenakan _khiton_—pakaian putih panjang khas milikku, hanya digunakan olehku dan para penghuni kekaisaran lain. Tanpa _aigis_—pakaian zirah dengan jubah mantel berperisai yang tadi kukenakan. Namun aku masih di sini, di tenda tempatku beristirahat sejak satu bulan lalu, di perkemahan yang sengaja kami dirikan untuk melepas lelah sementara.

Aku menata helaian merah mudaku, menggulung tinggi dan mengapitkan stilasi krisan untuk menahannya. Menyisakan sedikit untuk teruntai jatuh menambah estetika wajahku. Mungkin aku—Athena, tak seindah gambaran Afrodit yang dapat membuat pria jatuh cinta hanya dengan memandang wajahnya. Yah memang Afrodit—saudariku sungguh lebih dari kata cantik.

Memikirkan Afrodit membuatku merasakan dua rasa sekaligus antara rindu dan sakit, anggap saja aku tidak merindukan tukang menarik perhatian itu. Tetapi dengan memikirkannya, aku jadi teringat dengan saudara dan saudariku yang lain.

Sempat terbersit rasa iri dengan mereka semua, yang hanya duduk di tahta pangeran dan putri kaisar. Tanpa merasakan guratan rasa sakit melihat sekitarku basah karena darah—dengan tebasan pedangku. Bukan tanpa rasa bangga aku dapat menghabisi penghalang sebanyak yang kubisa, mengingat aku juga bagian dari pertempuran. Namun sekali lagi bukan itu, aku hanya seorang wanita yang butuh kedamaian sedangkan jabatan ini menitahkanku sebaliknya.

Kembali pada bayangan Afrodit, aku memiliki suatu hal yang dapat kubanggakan padanya dan tentu saja pada kekaisaran. Bagaimana tidak, mereka mengutusku bukan tanpa sebab. Karena aku—Promakhos Athena Varvakeion sebagai _Dux Provinciae Sequanici_—Panglima Provinsi Sequana dan _Centurion Legion Felix X_—perwira tinggi pemimpin _centuries_ khususnya unit militer Felix ke-sepuluh. Dengan semua statusku itu di medan pertempuran, aku adalah putri Imperator Gaius Caesar Zeus Augustus—putri Kaisar Zeus Augustus dengan istri pertamanya Clodia Metis. Walaupun bukan dengan Ibu Livia Hera istri kesayangan ayahku, tapi aku adalah putri kesayangannya karena kemampuan otakku, segala kebijaksanaanku, strategi dan pemikiranku serta keberanianku bertahan di tengah peperangan sebagai seorang pemimpin wanita. Bahkan aku bisa saja mengalahkan Ares yang menjadi rivalku.

Dengan semua itu—dengan semua status dan anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku, bukankah aku patut disejajarkan dengan Kithireia Afrodit bersama seluruh anugerah untuknya. Hanya saja, perlu ditekankan jika kami berbeda.

Krek. Suara patahan itu membuatku terkesiap, melirik ke arah sisir yang kugenggam kini patah menjadi dua bagian. Aku tersenyum, sungguh aku tak membenci Afrodit justru aku menyayanginya sebagai kakakku meskipun beda ibu.

Ini bukan konfik antara aku dan Afrodit. Hanya aku dan semua status yang harusnya membuatku bahagia, Afrodit hanya sebagai pembanding. Aku bisa saja membandingkan status itu dengan saudara-saudaraku. Kebetulan saja Afrodit yang terlintas bukan Artemis—saudariku yang lain. Atau semua itu karena Afrodit sedikit spesial.

Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk berias sebelumnya, melangkah keluar tenda setelah memastikan penampilanku prima. Lebih baik aku menyambangi tenda tempat pasukanku yang terluka daripada terus memikirkan status, jabatan, gelar dan lainnya. Jangan salah, aku juga bisa mengobati luka, karena terbiasa—tentu saja karena aku mau belajar.

Sesuai dengan apa yang melekat padaku, membuat langkah ini menjadi anggun dan tegas. Aku keluar menyibak tirai tenda putih tulangku. Menampilkan senyuman terbaik bagi setiap orang yang memberikan salam hormat sebagai balasan. Aku berjalan sesuai tujuan awal, menghampiri tenda pasukan yang terluka.

Kusadari ada seorang pria yang berjalan ke arahku, sepertinya ia telah melepas baju zirah miliknya. Kulihat ia berjalan tertatih karena paha kirinya dibalut kain penutup luka. Dia mendekat, memberi hormat padaku.

Pria tersebut sedikit takut untuk menatap _emerald_-ku yang baru saja menyipit. "Apa keperluanmu Tuan—?"

"—Commodus," sahutnya tetap dengan ekspresi takut yang coba ia tutupi, terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum ramah. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, anggap saja saya adalah rekan anda dalam pertempuran. Katakan saja apa keperluan anda." Kutambahkan anggukan agar pria ini dapat mengatakan maksud tindakannya segera.

Ia menarik napas sebelum berujar, mengangguk sopan. "Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, jenderal telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya tadi." Ia memberi jeda sejenak, merogoh kantung celananya. "Saya membuatkan ini untuk jenderal, saya mohon jenderal mau menerima ini," lanjutnya sambil memberikan kayu ukiran sebesar kepalan tangan berbentuk kuda—cantik.

Ah, iya aku ingat. Saat di medan pertempuran aku menebas kepala pemimpin suku barbar, tepat ketika kapak ditangannya terayun hendak membelah tubuh salah satu _legioner_-ku. Aku menampakkan ekspresi girang, tangan kananku terulur untuk menerima pemberian salah satu _legioner_ tersebut. "Ini bagus sekali, terimakasih Tuan Commodus." Aku mengamatinya sejenak, kuda kayu ini seperti Cassandra—kuda setiaku.

"Anda begitu baik dan ramah, semoga Tuhan memberkati anda," lanjutnya sebelum memberi salam hormat dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Yah, semoga saja Tuhan memberkatiku dan mengabulkan semua harapan untuk melihat kedamaian tanpa beban salah satu statusku.

_Perasaan_

Aku berbalik arah, berniat menuju tenda kembali, meletakkan kuda kayu cantik ini. "Ares? Sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku?" ucapku sedikit terkejut mengetahui pria berbadan tegap dan jauh lebih tinggi dariku diam di hadapan. Tetap dengan sorot mata tajam dan wajahnya yang penuh kekejaman. Masih Ares yang sama—saudara tiriku, rekan dan rivalku dalam pertempuran, pria yang kuberikan sedikit perasaan istimewaku untuknya. Dengan degup jantung yang tak lagi sama, dan sinar mataku yang berubah.

Ia memicingkan mata sekedar memandangku. "Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan padamu, Athena." Lalu ia melangkah—yang kukira menuju tenda pribadinya.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengekorinya, mengikutinya di belakang. Hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dan mengatakan semua perasaanku dalam diam melalui tatapan. Selalu, sejak lima belas tahun lalu, sejak aku mampu menilai segala data tariknya.

Dia, Ares—laki-laki yang aku cintai sejak berusia tujuh tahun. Laki-laki yang menganggapku hanya sebagai pengganggu. Pengganggu, itulah aku baginya, setidaknya kata itu yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku.

Ia menyibak tirai tendanya, membiarkanku masuk untuk menyimak pembicaraannya. Aku duduk di permadani merah bersamanya—berhadapan, dan sekali lagi kurasakan detak jantungku tak seperti biasa.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan Ares?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan, mengetahui tipikal saudara tiriku ini di luar kepala. Aku menarik dua sudut bibir ke atas, menampilkan pribadiku yang ramah dan penuh semangat.

Ia duduk bersila di depanku, memejamkan mata sejenak. "Bagaimana jika kita melalui jalur pintas untuk menuju Roma?"

Aku tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia tanyakan, membuatku kecewa pada perangainya. "Kau ingin membunuh berapa _legioner_ lagi? Kautahu bukan, jalur pintas dipenuhi suku lokal yang tak bisa bersikap ramah? Kukira kau lebih bijaksana menjadi seorang pemimpin," jawabku geram, beginilah Ares yang kukenal, ia sangat arogan dan tak segan mengorbankan banyak nyawa demi keputusannya. Tapi, aku sangat mencintai dengan segala sifatnya.

Ia menarik satu sudut bibir meremehkan. "Memangnya apa yang kautahu soal kepemimpinan? Kau hanya wanita yang suka memainkan pedang."

Meski aku merasa direndahkan dengan semua ucapannya, setidaknya ia mau berbicara denganku saja sudah membuatku bahagia. "Setidaknya aku bukan pemimpin yang rela mengorbankan nyawa pasukan demi segera menemui kekasih yang kutinggalkan."

Ia berdecak tak terima, ucapanku barusan tentu saja menohoknya. Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan kali ini. Sampai di Roma lebih cepat, tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihnya yang ada di istana. Gradivus Andreifontes Ares adalah kekasih Kithirea Afrodit. Sempurna bukan? sangat tampan dan lebih dari cantik. Mereka serasi—sungguh aku tak berdusta, begitu romantis dan menyesakkan.

Afrodit dengan kristal safir dalam bingkai matanya, surai kuning pucat beraroma khas miliknya dan tubuh yang terlukis begitu sempurna. Hanya dengan lenggok berjalannya dapat membangkitkan hasrat tiap pria untuk merasakannya.

Aku sadar betul mereka saling mencintai, memiliki perasaan rindu yang sama. Namun bukan berarti Ares dapat menukar nyawa pasukan untuk menemui Afrodit lebih cepat. Bukan pula aku tak merasa perih mengetahui semua rencananya.

Apakah aku harus mengatakan perasaanku sekarang? Jika aku mencintainya lebih dari segalanya, lebih dari dia mencintai Afrodit. Meski aku tak semenarik Afrodit, namun aku memiliki cinta untuknya, cinta yang kupastikan lebih dalam. Untuk Ares, pria dengan pahatan rupa luar biasa, yang masih kuanggap paling tampan di umurku dua puluh tahunan ini.

Dia berdiri mengarah keluar. "Sebaiknya kaupergi sebelum kita kembali berperang," usirnya tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan. Mengancamku, eh? Aku tahu, ia tak pernah betah berada di dekatku, terutama dengan segala ucapanku yang menjadi oposisi baginya.

"Baiklah, jika hanya itu yang ingin kaukatakan. Jika kaubutuh apa pun berjalanlah menuju tendaku. Jangan lupa membersihkan senjatamu dan ..." aku tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum berjalan keluar. "... cobalah untuk makan bersama para prajurit, terlambat makan membuatmu mudah dikalahkan." Lalu aku berlari keluar tendanya sebelum mendengar umpatan khasnya, diringi suara tawa kecilku.

Dia mengumpat. "Berisik." Ucapan andalan yang selalu kudengar tiap kali menasehatinya.

Mendengar hardikan bahkan umpatannya bukan masalah bagiku, aku telah lebih dari terbiasa. Semuanya tertutup oleh perasaan istimewaku. Karena dia, Ares selalu dan selamanya menjadi yang teristimewa dengan seluruh pesonanya. _Namun yang aku tahu, perasaan ini menyadarkanku bahwa ia adalah jawaban dari kebahagian sederhana. Bagiku—Athena, dengan segala arti nama, status dan perasaan—mencintai dengan merelakannya._

_._

_._

_._

Bukan hanya itu, dalam kepercayaan masyarakat Yunani, Athena adalah dewi perang, kebijaksanaan, dan strategi. Dewi yang penuh keberanian, kekuatan dan kecerdasan—seperti namaku dan tuntuan kehidupanku. Dewi yang tak pernah sedikit pun mencintai saudara tirinya—Ares—Dewa perang, justru tak pernah menyukainya. Karena mereka berdua, tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk mencinta—hanya saling bersaing terlibat dalam setiap peperangan.

Karena arti namaku—nama yang diberikan Ayah agar aku memiliki karakter dan sifat Dewi Athena. Ayah yang begitu memuja Dewa-Dewi kepercayaan Yunani, hingga menamakan semua putra-putrinya dengan nama Dewa-Dewi Olimpus Yunani. Ayah juga mengharapkan kami semua berkarakter seperti pujaannya.

Karena statusku—membuatku melawan arus, membuatku sulit merubah takdir—yang sengaja digariskan dan diharapkan oleh Kaisar—Ayahku.

Karena perasaan benci(Dewi Athena) yang bersemi—(sekali lagi) bukan cinta, bukan sepertiku yang mencintai pemilik nama Dewa Perang itu seutuhnya.

Karena semua itu, membuatku hanya bisa melihat Ares dari belakang—mencintainya dalam kebisuan, dalam jeratan takdir yang tak memihakku. Karena Ares hanya untuk Afrodit —begitu pula dengan Dewa Ares dan Dewi Afrodit yang masih berkasih dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Cinta yang kekal meski banyak penghalang.

Lain denganku, sebagai Athena yang berbeda, Athena yang memiliki perasaan untukmu—Ares.

_**Di sinilah aku diantara arti sebuah nama, status dan perasaan ...**_

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno—Promakhos Athena Varvakeion

Sasuke Uchiha—Gradivus Andreifontes Ares

Ino Yamanaka—Kithireia Afrodit

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_Selamat ulang tahun buat Kak Wulanz Aihara, semoga menjadi lebih baik dan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Terimakasih untuk semua sarannya _

_Ballista: ketapel besar_

_Centuries: unit tentara dari wilayah tertentu—pemimpinnya: centurion_

_Imperium: wilayah kekuasaan; Negara_

_Legion: kekuatan utama militer; unit militer yang memiliki sekita 5000 tentara termasuk infanteri, arteleri(infanteri berat) dan kavaleri_

_Legioner: prajurit_

_Maniples: pembagian tentara yang terdiri dari 100 orang _

Terakhir, boleh minta koreksi/kritikan dan kesan(baca: _review_)?


End file.
